Love Hate Love
by NessaYume
Summary: The moment he stole his face and tainted his name, it the moment he knew who the culprit was, and the moment he knew he was the only one who could save him. The moment he cared. For teB360 as Focus' 300th review.


A/N: This is for Focus' 300th reviewer, teB360. I really hope I did the idea justice, and that you like it. =3

**Love Hate Love**

He shivered as he walked through the steadily falling rain. He was so close now, he could taste it. When the alarm was tripped, he knew exactly who it was. Of course he would find one of his many safe houses in Los Angeles. He knew it was a trap. He knew that he was being baited. However, he couldn't seem to stop himself from walking out of his lavish hotel room, sneaking around Wateri, and catching a cab to bring him just a few blocks from the safe house that looked like nothing more than a small, run down house. He walked the last two blocks to be safe. So he wouldn't see him coming. Though he knew it was futile. He knew he was going to show up. He probably even knew exactly how, and when. He shivered again, but this time in anticipation of coming face to face with his ex-lover. His supposed to be successor. The man who turned his back on him, on _them_.

He hadn't thought it would happen. He had noticed his lover.. changing. His thoughts and ideas seemed.. unnatural. But this? He had never seen this coming. But he still felt that he would not be harmed, even if he was supposed to die tonight. He couldn't regret it though. If he did die, it would be worth it. Maybe he could save this man.

He stopped and looked at the safe house just a few steps ahead now, off the road. He took a deep breath and moved to it. He could hear music playing. Slow and stead rock music. Slowly, he used his key to open the door, and stepped it, relishing in the heat and shelter from the rain. The light was flickering. A single candle on a table in the corner. It illuminated a face that sat on the bed in the corner. His insides squeezed and his body tensed as his own coal eyes locked with crimson. A sadistic smile played at the lips he had ravished so many times.

"I knew you would show up, L." The deep voice spoke slowly. He swallowed hard as he saw excitement flash through those eyes. It was deadly, and yet, he couldn't walk away if he wanted to. He was drawn in like a moth to the flame, even knowing he'd be burned.

"Of course you did. You always did hold some sort of power of me. A power no other could claim." He stated simply back. Beyond chuckled menacingly and motioned for him to join him. He just stood there, frozen. His eyes roamed over a face that was so like his, it was eerie. The real face. Not the one he stole from his mentor. "Do you plan to kill me, Beyond?" He asked. He watched those lips twist into a sadistic smile, and his eyes darken with desire.

"After I have my fun with you, L. Now, come here." He added to another hand motion. L remained rooted. Annoyance flashed through those crimson eyes, and he was on his feet instantly as L disobeyed. Quicker than he could process, Beyond had him trapped between his arms against the door.

**I tried to love you I thought I could  
>I tried to own you I thought I would<br>I want to peel the skin from your face  
>Before the real you lays to waste<br>**

"I have tried to ruin you, L. I stole your face. I tainted your good name. I will succeed. You consume me, mind, body, and soul, and I want it to stop. The only way for that to happen is to kill you. And believe me when I say, I will enjoy it." He brandished a knife, and and ran it over L's bottom lip, drawing a few beads of blood. He leaned in and licked them away, just to watch more return. He smirked when L moaned and bucked against him. "Delicious." He whispered into his ear. Reaching up, he cut into L's white shirt, and then ripped it apart, straight down the front, and pushing the soaked material to fall down pale shoulders. L's eyes slipped closed as he felt those devious lips move across his chest, and up his neck.

"FUCK!" He cried out when teeth dug into the junction of his neck and shoulder deep enough to drawl blood. He unwillingly bucked forward again, his eyes wide, and breathing hard as Beyond pulled back to look into his eyes, blood trickling down his chin. His white smile was stained, and L bit back another moan.

**You told me I'm the only one  
>Sweet little angel you should have run<br>Lying, crying, dying to leave  
>Innocence creates my hell<br>**

"You never should have come. For the most brilliant man and detective in the _world_, that was pretty fucking stupid." Beyond laughed in his face.

"You won't kill me." L said calmly. Beyond's laughter stopped immediately.

"No?" He lifted L and slammed him into the door, before turning and within seconds, roughly throwing him to the bed, and straddling his hips. He felt the knife make shallow cuts into his torso, outlining his lightly defined abs. "I'm going to make you wish you never came, L. I am going to make you cry and scream, and then leave you here to die, alone. The same way you always left me at Wammy's." L's eyes opened wide.

"I traveled for work. You knew who I was." He defended. Beyond snarled and pushed his hand against his face, shoving his head back to the bed, causing his neck to pop.

"And you could have taken me with you, but you didn't!" He yelled. "I should have been by your side. I should have been on my way to being you."

**Cheating myself still you know more  
>It would be so easy with a whore<br>Try to understand me little girl  
>My twisted passion to be your world<br>**

L took a few calming breaths and closed his eyes, fighting back tears he didn't want to let fall.

"That's exactly why I didn't take you, B. You didn't want to go to help me or be near and with me. No, you wanted to be me. You were obsessed." He expected Beyond to lash out in rage. He wasn't expecting him to smile wickedly as he cut a deeper slash into his chest, hooking under his left pectoral.

"I still am." Beyond laughed, leaning down and lapping at the gush of blood. A primal growl escaped from Beyond's chest as L's fingers laced into his hair, pulling him closer. "I knew there was a side of you that longed to be possessed." He smirked. L looked down with hooded eyes.

"Come back with me. Let me save you." He pleaded. Beyond cocked an eyebrow as he regarded the man below him. His lips twitched before he thew his head back and a gut bursting laugh escaped him.

**Lost inside my sick head  
>I live for you but I'm not alive<br>Take my hand before I kill  
>I still love you, but, I still burn<br>**

"You want to _save_ me? You think I can be? You read the files of what I've done. You know what I want to do to you. Oh, how I've dreamed and fantasized about making you scream in pain and pleasure. I'm all about you, and I'm done with it. I told you that. It has to stop. If I can't be you, I will beat you. I'm not the same orphan who was afraid of the future. I'm a killer. I'm dead inside. And I will take you down with me. The mighty L will fall before my feet." He laughed loudly. L stared up at him blankly, disbelieving in his eyes. Beyond pulled away and pulled L's jeans down easily, his boxers going with them. L automatically sat up, and tugged at Beyond's white shirt that matched his, but was now stained in his own blood. It took the younger man by surprise, so it came off easily. L had his pants unbuttoned and the zipper on its way down when he pulled back with a hiss as Beyond pushed the blade into his side, pushing out the back. He noted how it was so far to the side that it wouldn't cause any real damage, but he would lose quite a bit of blood. He fell back panting and Beyond pulled the blade back and licked it clean.

"You enjoyed it more than you care to admit." He said, running a finger up L's throbbing erection. Suddenly there was a painful burning as Beyond pushed into him roughly without any preparation. When had he gotten his pants off exactly? Didn't matter now. He hissed in pain and tried to pull away. Beyond was laughing over him as he pinned him down. L's movements stilled as the pain shot up his spin when he shifted wrong. Beyond laughed again and started to move. L's eyes burned, and a single tear leaked down his left temple. He watched the man over him and his body reacted to the site. Regardless of the pain, he was in the process of recoupling with the only person who had ever been able to invoke such feelings and emotions in him. His body automatically reacted to the site of Beyond's face twisted in pleasure, even if it was tainted with a psychotic edge. He moaned as he felt the blade trail around his body, as those bleeding eyes watched in delight as he squirmed and began to buck against him in return.

**Yeah, Love, hate, love**

**Yeah, Love, hate, love**

**Yeah, Love, hate, love  
>Oooh, Love, hate, love<strong>

L's hands moved on their own accord, touching every part of Beyond he could. His back arched up into the movement of the blade as it continued to mar his skin. His eyes lidded, the need to close them in desire and just _feel_ so strong, but him being unwilling to give up the sight of Beyond. He seemed so.. _Free_. He bit his lip and a particularly loud moan bubble in his throat and was forced out with the stimulation of his prostate. He wasn't sure how, and by the look on Beyond's face, he wasn't either. But somehow, he had flipped them, and had Beyond under him. They stilled for a moment, L looking down at a shocked BB, before he started to move over him. He lifted and circled his hips, and threw his head back in the woes of passion as Beyond began to thrust up and resume his abuse. The gash in L's side was bleeding steadily still, and he felt himself get light headed and dizzy as his pending release loomed closer. What a way to die. His head spun as he felt the sheets beneath him once again, and his arms pinned above his head.

"This is the end, L, and you will _never_ be in my way again." Beyond spoke harshly. He couldn't help but moan again as that sweet spot was continuously struck. He looked directly at Beyond's face, and connected their eyes as his hands were released. The psychotic man moved in closer, and adjusted his arms to have his left tug at L's wild locks, exposing his neck. He licked up the column of his throat before placing the blade against it.

"I love you, Beyond." L whispered right before his orgasm jolted through his body. He saw wide, red eyes, and felt a sharp pain slide over his throat. He heard a loud grunt of pleasure, and felt Beyond spill into him, and then the world went black.

**Yeah, Love, hate, love **

There was feeling in his fingers, and it slowly spread up through his arms and to the rest of his body. As it reached his head, the pain broke through, and he groaned in discomfort. Had a bus hit him?

"L?" A voice spoke in relief and excitement, as the scraping of a chair's legs on the floor joined it. Wateri. He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw the elderly man standing next to his bed.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice scratchy. Wateri brought a cup of cool water to him, and placed the straw at his lips. He sucked greedily, and reveled in the liquid moistening his throat.

"I was hoping you could explain that, as you're the one who disappeared, and allowed yourself to almost get killed. What were you thinking, L? You are the only person who can stop him! Why would you walk into a trap Beyond Birthday set up to kill you? Do you realize how lucky you are to be alive? Lucky he stabbed you a little to far on the outside, and slit your throat just the tiniest bit to shallow? I only found you in time because he tripped the alarm on his way out." Wateri spoke disapprovingly. A smile spread across L's lips though, causing him to frown deeper. "Why are you smiling? You could have died." L's eyes sparkled.

"No. He couldn't kill me." He said soft and fondly. Wateri sighed in frustration and left to call for the doctor in their private hospital wing in their Los Angeles house. Another safe house. Just bigger and used for medical emergencies. He smiled to himself again as he thought of Wateri's words. The face of his lover passed through his mind. He couldn't do it. Beyond never would have failed in killing him if it hadn't been on purpose. Stabbing him in the wrong place? Not applying enough pressure when slitting his throat open? _Then _tripping the alarm on his way out? He only tripped it on his way _in _ to get L there. No. That wasn't an accident or coincidence. But he knew now he couldn't save his lover on his own. No, next time, he wouldn't go fall into a trap. Next time he saw Beyond Birthday, he would be in police custody, and he would help him get the help he needed. As long as he didn't get himself killed first.

A/N: So, in my mind, I see Beyond walking around all crazy and covered in blood and shouting this song while laughing. Haha. Love the crazy mother fucker. This was my first Beyond/L fic. I still haven't finished Another Note, so I hope this was ok. I apologize if anything was off. I really hope this is ok, even if it wasn't exactly how teB360 envisioned their idea.

Song used:

"Love Hate Love" by Alice in Chains

I REALLY suggest listening to it to get a better feel for the flow if I failed in showing that well.


End file.
